combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M136 Rocket Launcher
Reloaded= |image = |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = None |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |restrictions = Super Spy |popularity = High (in Spy Hunt only) |stats = |firing = |mods = None |killfeed = }} The M136 Rocket Launcher (also known as the AT4 '''or '''M86) is an explosive weapon found only in the Spy Hunt game mode for the Super Spy, and in the Rec Rules server for players with the Super Spy package. Overview The M136 is only available for Super Spies. It vaguely resembles the LAW, but that is practically the only similarity they share. Formerly containing only 4 rockets, this weapon contains 10 missiles (as of the 12-23-09 Patch), as opposed to the LAW's 3. The M136 is also twice as powerful as the LAW; it is almost guaranteed to be a 1-Hit KO to anyone within its blast radius. Because of its brute strength, the weapon is bound to its specific mode and will probably never be available in either the Shop or the Black Market. Appearances Before this weapon's integration, it appeared frequently in-game and in advertisements for Combat Arms. However, it currently still can't normally be used outside of Spy Hunt or picking up the Super Spy powerup in the Papa Server. *In the Combat Arms Teaser, the "veteran" player picks it up from the ground and fires it, with the main character accidentally standing right behind it, pushing him down to the ground. *The former loading page of Combat Arms had a Mercenary holding the M136 with a L96A1. *Gray Hammer's former loading screen featured another Mercenary wielding the M136. *The Vertigo loading screen, there is a soldier with the M136 on his back. Variants Trivia *Some players theorize that it would be very likely that the M136 will be released in the future. However, as it is so overpowered, and it can earn easy 1-hit kills, there is still a lot of doubt. Even if released, The M136 would probably be available to highly-ranked players only; most likely as a Specialist Weapon or a Clan weapon. **This weapon's console name is 'M136_AT4' and can be found in the game's file 'ATTRIBUTES.rez', meaning that Nexon may release this weapon in the near future. **This theory was almost proven wrong with the development of Hauser's M136, however it was scrapped for Hauser's RPG-7. *Like the RPG-7 and the LAW, the rockets from the M136 can be destroyed mid-flight if they are shot. This often occurs if a player is trying to snipe the Super Spy at the same time the Super Spy releases the rocket. * In real life, the weapon is a single shot, disposable Anti-Tank weapon, a contradiction. The Super Spy should have the MK 153, also known as the SMAW. Also, in real life, firing the AT-4 produces an enormous back-blast (the burst of flame that comes out the rear of the launcher), hindering its usefulness in easily flammable environments. However, this feature is being fixed in a new variant of the AT-4 with very little backblast. *It is quite common for M136 users to kill themselves accidentally with the splash damage, usually on the Papa Server. *It is the first weapon in-game manufactured in Sweden. The TEC-9 came after. *It is the only explosive projectile weapon to have 100 damage. *The M136's splash damage can range from no damage to instant kill, depending how the rocket is shot. Media M136 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M136. M136 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M136. M136 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M136. M136 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M136. File:M136 rec rules.jpg|M136 on Rec Rules M136 Rocket Launcher Combat-Arms 99.jpg|M136 in action Combat arms superspy m136.jpg|Icon M136 AT4.png Super Spy M136 Running.jpg|Sprinting with M136 Weapon used M136.jpg AT4.png|Main on events page|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/default.aspx?action=startgame|linktext=Man on events page holding M136 Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Model Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Category:Launchers Category:2008